dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Greenuts 2: the 2nd Film Begins
Greenuts 2: The 2nd Film Begins, also known as Greenuts: The 2nd Film Begins or just simply Greenuts 2 or known as Green Nuts 2 in other countries (except for Canada, United Kingdom, Australia and others), is a 1997 American computer-animated comedy film directed by Jake Sharratt and Chris Jones and its the second installment in the ''Greenuts'' series, the sequel to 1993's Greenuts. The film was produced by Geo Animation Studios and released by Paramount Pictures in theaters on November 29, 1997. It is the first film by Geo Animation Studios to be a sequel. In the film, Cube went to the place called Training Land to fight and must team with Blockhead, Tommy, Edwin, and BallCone to save Mr. Cube and Sally from the 2 evil twin men, Tom and Tim. Like its predecessor, Greenuts 2 received positive reviews. Greenuts 2 scored the second-largest three-day opening weekend in US history at the time of release, as well as the largest opening for an animated film until March 13, 2007, when it was eclipsed by its sequel Greenuts 3: The 10th Geo Animation Studios Film. As of 2011, it is the inflation-adjusted 31st highest-grossing film of all time in the US behind Shrek 2. Plot Coming soon! Cast Production The original Greenuts was a financial success, and Jake Sharratt confirmed in November 1993 that a sequel was in the works. The film was first teased in the ending credits of the original Greenuts, where Cube, Blockhead and BallCone are seen auditioning for the film. Paramount Pictures and Geo Animation Studios officially announced the sequel in a press release on December 5, 1993. The main cast of the original Greenuts were set for huge paychecks for voicing the sequel. Sharratt confirmed in March 1994 that they had began production of the film."We started animation in 1994." - Jake Sharratt Geo Animation Studios made sure there was something new to see in Greenuts 2 by putting more human characters in the film than there were in its predecessor and improving their appearance, with the use of a few systems that dealt with hair and fur to improve its appearance and movement. The set up for all the characters was done in the first 3 years of production. The film was originally titled Greenuts 2: To the Rescue!, later, The film was finally changed to Greenuts 2: The 2nd Film Begins. Soundtrack The film score was composed by John Powell, it was the first Greenuts film to be composed by Powell. Randy Newman had been left out to compose the score for the film. Release In October 1997, the film was selected for competition at the 1997 Cannes Film Festival. Greenuts 2 was originally going to release on March 13, 1998 in the United States. The film then planned to release on December 1, 1997. Though, Greenuts 2 released on November 29, 1997 (two days before). The film was released in the United Kingdom on December 26, 1997, and in Canada on March 27, 1998. It was the first film with over 4,000 theaters in overall count; over 3,700 theaters was its count for an opening day. Geo's 1st Movie was the first film with over 4,000 theaters for an opening day and second for overall counts. When the film was released on DVD on October 27, 2001, it was the second Greenuts film to be presented in its original ratio of 1.85:1 on the Region 1 anamorphic widescreen DVD. Video game Home media The film was released on VHS on August 19, 1998 and on DVD on October 27, 2001. Gallery Posters Greenuts 2 Teaser poster.jpg|Teaser poster (with a old release date) Greenuts 2 Poster 1.jpg|Theatrical release poster #1 (NOTE: The poster uses a Windows 95 background, Sharratt said he is a fan of Windows 95.) Logos Greenuts 2 logo.png|The logo Trivia *This is the last ''Greenuts ''film to released on November before March. References Category:Movies Category:Greenuts